The In-betweens
by Miriae
Summary: [Drabble Collection. Caesar x Ichihime.] It was the little moments that define what they share. /Now Multi!Verse/
1. Regalia

**Figured I would just put all my random drabbles on Ichihime x Caesar in one place. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool**

* * *

><p><strong>Regalia<br>**_Life in the West Star!AU_

* * *

><p>Ichihime studied her reflection on the mirror as she smoothened the puffy black skirt of her Western ball gown. It was Caesar's idea that she dress in a traditional Western outfit for the party. Still, she shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Why are you frowning, my dear?" Caesar asked smoothly as he settled himself behind her.

Ichihime glanced at the blue eyes of her husband's reflection on the mirror before replying quietly. "I'm just not used to exposing my neck and shoulders, Caesar-dono."

"Is that so?" he mused as he traced the low neckline softly and she inhaled deeply, the touch tingling her senses. "You can perhaps wear a necklace."

She smiled at his practical advice. "That's a good idea, my lord." Carefully, she opened her jewelry box and examined its contents. She tried the pearls—and he shook his head. The jade necklace was next, followed by the ruby teardrop amulet, both of which were rejected by the general.

Ichihime sighed wearily. "Your taste in jewelry is exquisite, Caesar-dono, but you couldn't even approve of one." She took the pearl necklace again, placed it against her neck and said boldly, "I will be wearing the pearls."

He furrowed his brows and gently took the pearl necklace from her hands. Finally, he smirked. "I have a better option for you." He pulled a string from his pocket and held it in front of her.

Ichihime's eyes widened upon seeing the black stone encased inside a silver six-pronged star. "Caesar-dono, that's your regalia."

Nodding, he positioned himself behind her and looped the string around her neck. Adjusting the length of the string so that the regalia fell at the base of her throat, he knotted the string securely.

He was looking intently at her reflection on the mirror, a smug smile on his lips, "And it does look much better around your neck."

Unsure, she touched the cold regalia. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," he whispered against her ear as he winked at her. "It would also make sure no unwanted men seek you."

She blushed deeply. "I doubt it would pose much of a problem anyway." But she did not remove it.

Caesar smirked."It's better safe than sorry, my dear."

Of course no men would dare make a move on Ichihime especially since she was practically broadcasting that she was his by wearing his regalia around her neck.

And that, was just how Gaius Julius Caesar wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause Caesar has such beautiful regalia.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please do review!**


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Another drabble! Thank you to those who read, reviewed and added this story to their favourites and follows! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Blossoms<br>**_Life in the West Star!AU_

* * *

><p>"What is that, Caesar-dono?"<p>

"It's a tree, my dear."

Ichihime pouted as she looked at the tree sapling her husband was transplanting in their garden. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows and a thin sheet of sweat covered his brows. "Let me rephrase it then—what kind of tree are you planting in our gardens, Caesar-dono?"

He patted the soil to make sure the sapling was not going to be uprooted. "It's a Cherry Blossom Tree."

"Oh... so you also have Cherry Blossoms here in the West Star?"

"No, it grows exclusively in the East," he replied. "I asked your brother to send me one. Admiral Magellan was kind enough to transport it to us."

Ichihime tilted her head as she crouched beside her husband. "Why?"

He sighed and glanced at her, a soft smile on his lips. "So you wouldn't miss your home too much. You have the same tree in your gardens, don't you?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "B-but... you didn't have to.."

Shrugging, he dusted his fingers. "I hoped it would at least help." He glanced at the sapling. "It's small now but I hope it would grow well. Then our future children would climb this tree to get you flowers." He looked back at her. "Then you would smile."

She stared at him for a few moments before finally giggling. Caesar blinked as she took his hand into hers. "Silly, the flowers of this tree would just fall. No need to endanger our children, my lord."

His eyes softened. _Our children_. He liked how she agreed. "Is that so? Then I will personally gather the flowers for you."

She shook her head. "No need. We will have picnics underneath this tree once it blooms. And then we can just watch the flowers fall."

He squeezed her hand as he repeated, "We..?"

"You, me, and our future children."

"All five of them?"

"Yes. All five of them."

"Wait—I think I'd like to have six children."

Ichihime giggled. "Then all _six_ of them, Caesar-dono."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please do review! :D<strong>


	3. Monster

_**Warning: Lime-ish. My take on a dark Caesar.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool**

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<br>**_Life in the West Star!AU_

* * *

><p>The breath that fanned her face smelled heavily of alcohol. Ichihime took a deep breath and tried to break free from his grasps, but the hands that held her wrist on either side of her head were firm and unyielding.<p>

Caesar's lips were twisted into a smirk, his hooded eyes dark and menacing as he whispered lowly, "Are you afraid of me, Ichihime?"

She had only heard of this side of him before, not once having been subjected to it as he was always a gentleman around her. Amidst the gnawing fear, she tried to match the intensity of his gaze with her own. "Is there a reason for me to be afraid, my lord?"

His smirk widened, almost sinister, as he pressed his body closer. He lowered his head and trailed featherlight kisses down the column of her throat. Ichihime closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "These are the lips that mocked your family, my dear," he muttered against her heated skin.

His hands dragged against her waist, moving down to trace lazy circles on her thighs. Ichihime bit her lower lip trying not to make a sound. Caesar grunted in satisfaction as he tilted his head to whisper mockingly against her ear, "And these are the hands that killed your people... _your father_..."

He reached up and pulled her white yukata open, exposing her pale shoulders to his searing kisses. And when he cupped her breasts, she gasped. "Aren't you the least disgusted, my dear Ichihime, to be touched by a monster like me?"

His hand grasped her hips as his kisses continued down her chest. "It would be so easy for a monster like me to _break_ you," he growled as she unconsciously arched her body towards him.

Her body ached with longing, but she tried desperately to clear her mind. What happened? Why was her Caesar-dono acting this way? Still, she wrapped her now free arms gingerly around his shoulders and pulled him against her. "You're not a monster, Caesar-dono," she whispered.

Caesar stiffened against her touch and he raised himself to look at her. Her heart clenched as she saw his wide blue eyes, all traces of the darkness that previously engulfed him gone, staring at her disbelievingly.

Reaching out to run her fingers against his hair, she smiled. This was more like the Caesar-dono she knew. She placed a soft kiss against his temple. "You're not a monster," she repeated in hopes of soothing his troubled mind. "Not anymore. Nor will I let you become one."

His shoulders trembled as he gently gathered her in his arms. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reading and please do review!<strong>


	4. Nosebleed

**_Petite _drabble, if there's such a thing XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool**

* * *

><p><strong>Nosebleed<br>**_Life in the West Star!AU_

* * *

><p>Himiko schooled her expression into a blank one as she handed Ichihime a wrapped package. "For you, Ichihime-sama."<p>

Ichihime received the package with a questioning quirk of her eyebrow. "For what is this package, Himiko-sama?"

Himiko flipped her long hair with one arm. "I just realized I haven't given you and Caesar-dono a wedding gift yet."

The Oda princess blinked and bowed her head. "Thank you, but you didn't have to trouble yourself."

The Yamatai queen shook her head. "It was no trouble at all!" Suddenly, she smiled widely as she patted the package. "Wear this tonight, Ichihime-sama. I am sure Caesar-dono will love it."

Narrowing her eyes, Ichihime asked. "What is this..?"

Laughing nervously, Himiko responded casually, "It's a garment that's getting popular back in the East star. You might have not heard of it yet because you're always here in the West!"

Ichihime contemplated for a moment. "That is true.."

Himiko stood up. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ichihime-sama. I hope you can also visit us in the East! Your brother misses you deeply!"

"I will ask Caesar-dono and I will visit you soon," Ichihime replied with a nod.

Himiko waved goodbye, a smirk on her lips as she made her way back to the Azuchi. Hideyoshi had told her that Mitsuhide was still wishing for Caesar's blood to spill, having not forgiven the Western General for taking Ichihime as his wife.

Oh well, she did offer her help. Caesar's blood would definitely spill—especially once he sees his dearest innocent wife clad in a see through, barely-there, night gown.

She snickered. Someone would have a terrible nosebleed tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please do review! :D<strong>


	5. Apron

**To make up for the previous petite drabble, I decided to write another drabble :D**

_**Announcement: **__**The In-betweens **__**will now be a drabble collection not limited to 'Life in the West Star!AU'. It may contain Modern time!AU, Canon!verse... anything really XD**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool**

* * *

><p><strong>Apron<br>**_Modern time!AU_

* * *

><p>Ichihime looked up from her Math notebook as Chacha slammed a flyer on her desk. She quirked her eyebrows in question.<p>

"The newly opened Cake shop near the station—" the brown-haired girl supplied with a smirk as she pointed at the flyer, "—has one of the most _handsome_ baker that ever walked on earth."

Ichihime returned to her notebook and replied, "Chacha, you have a boyfriend."

The other girl shrugged. "Well, we broke up. Now, are you coming, or are you _coming_?"

The pink-haired sighed exasperatedly. It would be futile to argue with her very persistent classmate.

"Great! We'll go after class!"

* * *

><p>The newly opened Cake shop, Quo Vadis, was a quaint place composed mostly of hardwood and different leveled warm lights. Ichihime watched as Chacha rushed to the counter, her wandering eyes widening as a white-haired man emerged from the door leading to the kitchen.<p>

Ichihime wasn't one to appreciate male beauty, but _damn_ (_sorry, Nobu-niisama, for cursing_) he was handsome.

He looked at least a year or two older than them, with white hair which was slightly longer on the right, covering his cool blue eye that gazed at them intently, his lips quirked in a half-smirk. Dressed in a dark blue apron over a white-button down shirt and black pants, he looked absolutely dashing.

"Good day, ladies," even his voice sounded smooth. Ichihime heard Chacha swallow audibly beside her. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a cake!" Chacha squeaked, a blush coloring her cheeks.

The deviously handsome male baker smiled amiably. "Do you have any preferences, my lady? Sweet? Chocolate? Fruity?"

"No! Nothing! Please do help me pick!" Chacha replied enthusiastically and the male nodded and proceeded to explain the different cakes on display.

Ichihime sighed and seated herself on the booth nearest the window, propping her chin on her palms and fixing her eyes anywhere but the male. True, he was handsome but her heart already belonged to Mitsuhide-sempai, no matter how unrequited it was.

Chacha slid in the seat opposite her, a giggle erupting from her lips as she snuck another glance at the male baker. "Well? Isn't he the most _gorgeous_ being you've ever seen?"

"You're exaggerating Chacha," Ichihime commented.

"His name is Gaius Julius Caesar," Chacha continued excitedly.

"How regal," the pink-haired commented mildly. "Sounds like he got it straight from a history book."

"The lady is correct," said a voice behind her. Pivoting her neck, Ichihime stared at the male—_Gaius Julius Caesar, was it?_—who set a plate of Strawberry shortcake in front of Chacha and a plate of Chocolate cake in front of her.

Ichihime raised her eyebrows as she glanced at the chocolate cake and then back at Chacha. "Chacha you didn't have to order for me."

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "I didn't."

Slowly, Ichihime glanced at the white-haired male who gave her a handsome smirk. "On the house, for a very pretty lady like you," he explained easily.

She could feel her cheeks heat up. From her peripheral view, she could see Chacha gaping at her. "Oh no," she reached for her wallet. "I'll pay."

The male touched Ichihime's hand briefly to stop her, Chacha was trying her hardest not to squeal. "It really is free, my lady. But, if you insist to pay," he lowered his head nearer her ear, his cool blue eyes glinting, "Maybe you can pay by giving me the pleasure of learning your name."

Ichihime's cheeks turned redder, her jaw dropping with the male's audacity.

"Well?" the male said expectantly.

"You..You can't be serious!" Ichihime spluttered.

"Ichihime!" Chacha answered for her excitedly. "Her name is Oda Ichihime! A second year student at Owari High School!"

"Chacha!" Ichihime admonished.

"Ichihime, that's a very beautiful name," the male commented and Ichihime could not find it in herself to meet his eyes. He placed two red roses on their table, before bowing, "Enjoy your desserts, my ladies."

Ichihime couldn't believe it. The man—Gaius Julius Caesar—even had the courage to wink at her!

* * *

><p><strong>Because my first thought when I woke up this morning was an apron-clad Caesar baking XD<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! **


	6. Knight in Shining Armor

_**Warning: Mitsuhide x Suffering again. Mitsuhide fans, beware. I suggest you skip this one.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga The Fool**

* * *

><p><strong>Knight in Shining Armor<br>**_Fairy tale!AU_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there lived a kind-hearted, soft-spoken princess whose beauty was known far and wide. Her name was Ichihime, with pink hair that flowed elegantly down her back and bright amber eyes full of compassion. Many princes and kings asked her brother, King Nobunaga of Owari, for her hand in marriage. The King, protective of his dearest sister, chose his second-in-command, the man he trusted the most, the Knight Sir Akechi Mitsuhide to protect his sister. <em>

_It had been love at first sight for the Princess and Her Knight._

_._

_._

It would have been five years today, Mitsuhide mused, since the Oda Princess, Ichihime-sama was kidnapped on the eve of their wedding day. He had been happy then, finally able to wed the princess after a short courtship. She had given him one last shy smile as she retreated into her chambers, wishing him a goodnight, looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

_Tomorrow. _And yet the next day, she was gone—the only trace left was her broken wooden comb and a short note, signed by a person named Caesar: **I have stolen the princess. Do not look for her**.

.

.

_It was terrible The Princess was kidnapped by an evil wizard. _

_._

_._

Nobunaga was devastated by the lost of his sister but Mitsuhide was livid. He searched and searched, sending out soldiers to the different villages and states in the East Star. The Queen Himiko of Yamatai had also offered to help, making it one, if not the largest, search in the East Star.

Almost five years later, neither hair nor shadow of Ichihime-sama had been found. Nobunaga almost gave up, thinking his sister to be dead. But Mitsuhide refused to even consider the possibility, he searched and searched, like a man possessed, and finally found a lead.

The man who took his precious princess was said to be from the West Star. Mitsuhide cursed himself for not even thinking of searching the West Star in the first place, having thought that it was an unlikely place for Ichihime to be.

_Gaius Julius Caesar. _His hand holding the picture of the Western General shook in fury. This was the vile man who kidnapped the princess. He swore to make him pay.

It took months of planning until he finally got the chance. Caesar was called to the capital city of the West and would be gone for a week. It was the best time to rescue Ichihime-sama and return to the East Star. By the time Caesar noticed that the Princess was gone, Mitsuhide and Ichihime would have hidden far away, in one of the safe villages of the Takeda lands, somewhere he vowed Caesar would never reach.

It was a perfect plan from a brilliant knight. Mitsuhide stood behind a tree in Caesar's Manor, with perfect view of the room and adjacent gardens where Ichihime was said to be imprisoned. He waited patiently for his dearest princess to be allowed in the gardens, an hour after lunch every day, before he made his strike.

.

.

_Finally the beautiful Princess will be rescued by her Knight in shining armor from the clutches of the evil Wizard._

_._

_._

The door opened and he crouched low. If the person to emerge was one of Caesar's men, he would not hesitate to kill him or her.

But the person who emerged was young girl, about three years of age, with white hair dressed in a pink gown, running towards the flower bed at top speed. Mitsuhide's heart stopped. Rushing after the young girl was a pink-haired female garbed in traditional Eastern kimono—his princess, Ichihime.

"Julia!" Ichihime's voice was as sweet as he recalled even as she reprimanded the young girl. "I told you not to run!"

The young girl, Julia, giggled before running away. Ichihime sighed deeply.

Mitsuhide couldn't stay hidden anymore. "Ichihime-sama," he rasped as he revealed himself.

The Oda Princess's eyes widened in surprise and she placed a hand over her chest. "Mitsuhide..." she whispered.

"Ichihime-sama!" he rushed towards her and puller her against him, burying her face against his shoulder. He could feel bitter tears cascade down his cheeks. "_Kami-sama_.. Thank goodness you're alive!"

Slowly, Ichihime wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "Mitsuhide... Why are you here?"

"Why?" he echoed disbelievingly. "I am going to bring you back! We have to escape now!" He stepped back and grabbed her arm. "Quickly, Ichihime-sama!"

To his bewilderment, she pulled her arm back, her eyes downcast, her lips pressed into a grim line.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly. They needed to go now!

Her voice was small, quiet. "I _can't_ leave.."

"But why?!"

"Mommy!"

With horror filled eyes, Mitsuhide glanced at the white-haired young girl who ran towards Ichihime and wrapped her small arms on the Princess's leg. "Mommy..?" he repeated slowly.

Ichihime did not meet his eyes as she replied. "This is my daughter... _Julia._"

He grabbed her arms, his shoulders shaking in anger. "That bastard! He _raped_ you?! I'm going to kill him!"

Julia hid behind her mother in fear. "He's scary.. Mommy.."

Gently, Ichihime patted her daughter's head and smiled. "Do not fear, my child. Why don't you play with Nel and Bianchi while Mommy talks with this man?"

The young girl broke into a wide smile, nodded and dashed away. "Alright!"

When the young girl was back inside the house, Mitsuhide finally spoke, contempt dripping in his voice. "What's the meaning of this?"

Ichihime sighed deeply, and clutched her hands. "On the eve of our wedding day.. Caesar-dono came, kidnapped me and brought me here to the West Star."

"I know that," he commented coldly. "What I want to know is... _what happened_ _after_?"

Carefully, she raised her hand and Mitsuhide could feel his heart shatter as he saw the ring on her finger. "He forced me to marry him. We've been living as husband and wife since."

"A wedding in the West Star may not be recognized in Owari," he mumbled desperately. "I will make sure to break it." He grabbed her arms and pulled. "We can talk about it more once we're home. Right now, we have to escape—"

"No," she responded quietly.

"No?"

She raised her head and finally met his eyes. "Mitsuhide-dono...I am.. I am deeply sorry.." She hesitated for a moment before her amber eyes flashed with resolve, "I am in love with Caesar-dono."

Mitsuhide felt cold dread wash over him. "You must be out of your mind!"

She shook her head. "I don't know how it happened but Caesar-dono... Caesar-dono is not an evil man..He is caring, he is kind and patient. His love for me is genuine that I.." She gripped the skirt of her kimono as she continued softly, "I fell in love with him."

"Ichihime-sama!"

She sighed tiredly. "Please go home now, Mitsuhide-dono. I am not leaving my husband and daughter."

Mitsuhide could feel his eyes sting with bitter tears as he slowly stepped back, eyes wide in disbelief. This shouldn't be happening! This was not how he imagined things to be!

.

.

_The princess did not want to be saved by her knight. She chose to stay with her captor, the dark wizard, whom she had fallen deeply in love with._

_And the Princess and Her Knight did not live happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to <span>Mystifying Roses<span> for allowing me to borrow the cute Julia from her story, **_**Love Advice**_**!**

***Shakes head* Sorry Mitsuhide, I really love to make you suffer :( **

**Thank you for reading and please do review! **


	7. Names

**I am actually surprised at how short this is. Haha XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool. **

* * *

><p><strong>Names<br>**_Life in the West Star!AU_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuriusu<em>?"

"Julius."

"_Yu-ri-usu_."

Caesar looked up from the book he was reading and smiled patiently at his wife. "_Julius_, my dear," he repeated, stressing on the 'J' and 'L'. "You can continue calling me 'Caesar'. I don't mind at all."

Seated across him, Ichihime pouted. "But 'Caesar' is your last name. Don't you wish to be called by your given name, my lord?"

He shrugged. He didn't particularly mind the small detail. Plus, he liked how Ichihime pronounced 'Caesar' as '_Kaeseru_' anyway. She was just too adorable. "Not at all, Ichihime."

Her brows furrowed, unconvinced, and continued mumbling his name under her breath to practice. "Yu-ri-usu. _Yuriusu_."

Smiling, he continued reading. It was pointless to stop her. When Ichihime puts her mind into something, she would not stop until she achieved it.

* * *

><p>"Caesar-dono.. wake up..."<p>

Caesar shifted, unwilling to open his eyes. Instead, he pulled Ichihime closer against him. "Five more minutes, my dear," he mumbled against her hair.

He felt Ichihime sigh, her breath tickling his throat. "But Brutus-dono will be coming anytime soon. You wouldn't want to make your most loyal subordinate wait."

"Ah, what gentleman would disturb another man's lovely time with his wife?" he admonished. "Let Brutus wait. He understands."

Ichihime fell silent and Caesar was about to fall back to sleep when he felt her breath against his ear.

"You will get up now or else you wouldn't be having much _lovely_ time tonight... _Yuriusu_," she threatened.

His eyes snapped open as he looked at his wife disbelievingly, surprised at her threat and her usage of his name. She was smiling at him prettily, although her eyes were sharp. He groaned. "Ah, yes, yes, I will get up now, my dear."

From then on, Ichihime had found a new use for his given name—to threaten him into submission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaiusu Yuriusu Kaeseru<strong>_** (Because I find it fun to say 'Yuriusu')**

**Thank you for reading and please do review! :D**


End file.
